


Oh Hallow Shall Thee Be

by cloveraphrodite



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine based, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, b99 HalloVeen inspired, me is screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloveraphrodite/pseuds/cloveraphrodite
Summary: In which they all work at precinct 99, Percy wants to win this heist so badly, Reyna is competitive, and everyone thinks they're clever.





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A near parallel, but with certain things altered.

The first time, Percy won. He was smug about it too, mostly because Captain Reyna Arellano was so sure she had gotten the best of him. A little bit of deception, a slice of creativity, and bribing everyone by offering to do their paperwork for that day (of course, knowing fully well that when he won Reyna had to do all of his, which essentially ended up with Reyna doing 7-8 times the work she usually did.)

The second time, Reyna did get to him. Just barely, just because she gained the support of every detective in the precinct. And of course, Percy suffered 2 weeks of extra paperwork. Karma got him there.

The third time was Jason, which Percy admit was kinda hot. The guy was a nerd, ultimately the sky to Percy’s ocean, and one of the best detectives in the precinct. He won solely by sending both Reyna and Percy on a wild goose chase that ended up on the top of an apartment complex (he should have asked the dork out sooner, it would have been nice to kiss him while he wore that amazing victory crown).

The forth time,  Drew took a swing at it. Civilian consultant and beauty bitch extraordinaire. She also really wanted to watch everyone fail, which Percy did admire about his childhood friend. Of course, she kinda got them stuck in an interrogation room for 5 hours after the door handle broke. 

This year, Percy wanted to win. So,  _ so _ badly. It was everyone for themselves that day, and that meant anyone would win.

Jason was up before Percy was, but just by a second.

“I’m already dressed,” Percy flipped the covers onto his boyfriend, all smug.

Jason threw the blankets off the bed without breaking eye contact.

“Well I made break…” The blond paused and squinted at the plate. “...fast, where are the eggs.”

“I ate them.” Reyna blurted from across the bedroom, sitting in the desk chair. Percy jumped a little, and both boys turned to look at their captain. “It’s heist day Jackson, so pucker up and prepare to lose.”

Percy smiled at her.

“In your dreams.” 

“Last one to the precinct has to drink the crappy coffee” Jason blurted, dragging himself out of the bed and won a running start to the door.

Percy laughed, sprang up, and started dashing after his boyfriend, Reyna shortly behind him.

 

* * *

 

“Good afternoon, Precinct, let me cut to the good kush.” Percy clapped his hands together, standing in the meeting room, looking out on 4 rows of the detectives. Sergeant Charles Beckendorf was sitting at the front left table, behind him was Hylla Arellano (the local badass and ironic chaotic sister of Reyna) with her black boots kicked up on the table. Across the small walkway, at the right tables, sat Travis Stoll at the table parallel to Hylla, lesbian wives Annabeth and Piper at the table at the very back. 

Reyna and Jason stood at either side of Percy, looking out at the gathered detectives on the best night of the year: Halloween. 

“When I was in jail, I thought about many thing.” Percy started. “My beautiful babe, Jason. The precinct, my cases, my friends and family, a good can of Cherry Coke. But there is one thing I thought the most about, more than anything in the world.” He clapped his hands together. “This time, 5 years ago, I looked Captain Reyna Arellano in the eyes and said I would take her medal of Valor from her office.” Percy put his hands down on the partial wood podium in front of him, leaning a little against it. “Thus a tradition is born, right here on All Hallows Eve.”

“You… can just say Halloween.” Jason noted. Reyna shook her head.

“All Hallows Eve is better.”

“As if.”

“Whatever,” Percy cut into the bickering. “It doesn’t matter. This year the heist is bigger and better, it’s everyone’s game.”

“How nice of you to open it to everyone,” Hylla pointed out, giving Percy a headnod. Percy sent finger guns her way.

“Tis only fair, so there are no more surprise competitors.”

“This year,” Reyna stated in her monotone yet still dramatic voice, “The prize is this  cummerbund-”

“It’s a belt.” Percy coughed into his fist, raising an eyebrow from Reyna.

“Cummerbund, it’s a gold and leather cummerbund inscribed with the phrase ‘The best human/genius’.” She reasoned, lifting it up.

“Just a belt.” Percy shook his head. “But whoever has this at midnight is declared the winner.”

“This is stupid.” Beckendorf shook his head. “I’m sitting this one out.”

“Oh, like you sat the last one out and thought you could trick us, huh?” Percy leaned harder onto the pedestal, startling himself as it started to roll away from him.

Beck gave him a look. “Yes, like I actually _ did _ sit out last year.”

“Yeah well Drew used that so ha.” Percy snapped, standing up straight and dusting off his clothes. 

“ **This year, I will win and shove it in all your your faces** .”

Percy paused, and glanced at a smirking Jason.

“How did you…”

Jason shrugged. “I heard you practicing in the shower yesterday, I decided to take your thunder.”

Percy frowned. “Harsh, babe.”

Jason just shrugged, smiling blue eyes watching him from behind the thick lens of his glasses.

“The cummerbund will be hanged from the ceiling, where everyone has access to it.” Reyna gestured with a flat up-facing palm out to the bullpen, where a small hook had been installed into the ceiling specifically for this event.

“Sweet.” Hylla whistled. Percy turned to Jason.

“Babe, you wanna do the honours?” He smiled. Jason rolled his eyes, but took the belt from Reyna and started walking to the middle of the bullpen. Everyone got up and shuffled in behind him like a bunch of chicken babies following their mother.

Percy pulled a chair out form beside a desk and positioned it directly under the hook, helping Jason up to the ceiling (and maybe blushing at the view of his boyfriend, but not like you can prove that).

Jason slowly hung the belt from the hook, then climbed down and clap-brushed his hands together.

“The belt is in place, now we just see-”

In the middle of Jason’s statement, the lights plunged into darkness and someone (a perp in the holding cell, probably) screamed.

“What the hell?” Reyna shouted. Percy’s heart raced in his chest so fast that it felt like it stopped.

“Who the hell-”

The lights suddenly buzzed, and a split second later they glowed back to life.  Percy immediately turned to see the glorious belt of victory was gone.

“... Well, that was fast.” Percy whispered. Everyone suddenly tensed. 

Annabeth glanced at Percy, a suspicious look in her eyes.

“Percy… Did you…”

Percy glared at her. “What? Did what?”

Annabeth pointed at him, her eyes burning with icy accusation. In less than a second, she was up in his face.

“You took it, didn’t you?” She had an edge to her voice, the type all detectives get when they’ve got a hutch.

Percy took a meager step back. “What? I can’t even put on a shirt that fast, how the hell would I be able to take the belt?”

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

“Nope,” Jason started, crossing his arms. “I timed Percy, he takes a minute even to get a shirt on.”

“You… you timed me?”

Everyone paused, then looked at Jason.

His eyes widened. “I was curious,” he defended.

“That’s… oddly cute.”

“Shut up.” Jason furrowed his lips together in mild embarrassment. Percy just smiled.

Piper waved her hands. “Whatever, whoever has the damn belt is going to suffer.”

She took her wife’s hand, led her off to their desk set. The remaining of the group glared at each other, before dispersing to heist (and do, ya know, real police work.)


	2. part 2

Jason’s plan was simple. He had this strategy for weeks, and the overall plan for about a year.

And, of course, that plan  _ totally _ called for him getting handcuffed to a locker.

Did he ask Travis to get his brother, who Percy used last year to try and trick everyone, to get help him with the heist? Sure, he knew the kid wouldn’t say no to an one hundred dollar bill of bribery. Did he expect for Travis to form an alliance called the Tramps (bad name) and pay Connor to turn on Jason? No, but he probably should have.

“Just let me out, this is uncomfortable.” Jason groaned.

Connor looked up from his phone, perched on top of a table. He pursed his lips.

“And why would I do that?”

Jason frowned. “Because I’m a cop who still has a job to do.”

Connor started to get up. “Yeah man, no than-”

“I’ll give you blackmail Travis doesn’t know I still have on him.”

Connor stopped, one foot on the ground. “... you do?”

“It’s in a closed case file, and i’ll give it to you if, and only IF, you let me out and agree to overthrow your brother.”

Connor thought about it. A minute passed.

“... You get to keep 10% of the photos, we don’t need them anymore.”

“Deal.” He grabbed the keys to the handcuffs and proceeded to uncuff Jason. Just as he was  freed, the door opened and Travis came in. Without a skipped heartbeat, Jason grabbed his arm and spun him against the locker, cuffing him immediately.

“What the-!”

Jason smiled. “Case of Jan ‘14 is going to haunt you.”

Travis’ eyes widened. “You dick, you didn’t…”

Jason saw Connor shoot his older brother finger guns, and Travis’ face turn pale.

“Should have thought twice before you turned on me.” Jason said, before backing up and leaving the room, Connor nearly hot on his heels.

He ran into Percy in the hallway, after he left Connor in the break room with a bunch of printed pictures of Travis’ unfortunate case information

“Hey babe, where are you coming from.” Percy glanced suspiciously behind Jason.

“A top secret location only I know about.”

“Break room?”

“... Yeah.”

Percy smiled. “Cute.”

“I have some information.” 

That got his boyfriend’s attention.

“Work based or police based?”

Jason paused.

“Babe, we are police.”

“But today, we’re heisters.”

Jason frowned at the possible made-up word.

“It’s heist related.”

Percy thought for a moment.

“You and Travis got Connor involved again, stole the belt from the ceiling ducts, only they both betrayed you because they had a ‘secret’ alliance with Hylla and Charles?”

Jason’s mouth dropped a little. “Uh………. No?”

“And they’re keeping the belt under a giant external computer algorithm block?”

“Dammit it, how did you know that?”

Percy put his case file under his arm. “Last year, after Drew won, Travis complained about ‘She’s one of the champs, and I’m one of the tramps’ and I told him it was a great name for something. I just planted the seed, I knew the only people that would actually team up with him would be Hylla and Beck, because neither of them won yet and no one wants to deal with being on a team with Annabeth and Piper. They’re just too competitive”

Jason took a deep breath in.  “Babe, I love it when you talk problem solving, it’s so hot.”

Percy smiled, his tongue between his teeth. “Yeah?”

“So hot.”

He laughed softly.  “Well, I’m not talking anymore, I have my own plan, and I’m going to win.”

“Well I have my own plan too, babe.”

Percy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure,  _ sure _ you do.”

He turned and walked off, leaving Jason smiling in the hallway.

 

* * *

 

Reyna knew about the hiding spot the ‘Tramps’ had weeks before that night, and she came prepared. A cycle at her desk attached to a wire, just the right about of pulleys along the path she constructed through the building, and one very special dog.

Of course, her wife Thalia helped her. But that’s not the point, the point was she could safely extract the cummerbund without arousing suspicion.

It worked, mostly. When she stepped outside to retrieve her prize from her dog, Scipio, something felt off.

The dog was limping… no, not  _ limping _ .

“You aren’t Skippy.” She scowled, taking the object from the dog’s mouth. “This isn’t the cummberbund, it’s a common fowl’s belt.” She threw the badly made belt against the edge of the building, where it slide and met the pavement of the sidewalk. She looked back at the corgi. “And you’re just a basic bitch…”

For a moment, she forgot the cummerbund. No one takes her dog, and that wasn’t her dog. 

She promptly picked up the basic corgi and briskly walked through the building, up the stairs, and burst into the bullpen.

“WHERE IS MY DOG!” Her voice echoed through the room.

All commotion stopped. Pale faced uniformed officers slowly backed away and to the walls, avoiding an angry captain. The detectives in the room paused, and looked up.

“Scipio’s right there in your arms, captain.” Hylla pointed out. Reyna scuffed.

“As if, this is not my dog. Who took my dog?”

Percy walked in behind Reyna, glaring at the pesky dog as he walked by to his desk, sneezing a little. His eyes were red, just a little, and made Reyna wonder if he took his oral allergy medication for the day.

“Cap… Calm down.” Beck stood up. “I’m sure Scipio is fine.”

“Yes, indeed, but I would kill you if she wasn’t.”

Beck frowned, his teeth showing a little.

“ I want whoever took my dog to step forward and confess.”

Like it was scripted, much to Reyna’s notice, Scipio bounded into the room, wagging her tail. The corgi in her arms squirmed at the sight of the smarter corgi, forcing Reyna to put the dog on the ground.

“There you are, young lady.” She scolded. “We’ll talk about this later, but for now you can come into my office.”

Scipio trotted to the office, but Reyna didn’t make it there. The moment her dog’s paw hit the carpet of her office, the room flooded with red and white clothing as people swarmed around them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greater than and equal to kudos, feed me your feedback


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *inaudible screaming*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you're done, share this was a friend

Jason knew Percy was up to something. As sarcastic and unprofessional as he may seem, Percy was a hurricane of strategy. He’s in total control of his thoughts, and deadset of destroying the plans of everyone else.

That’s why Jason immediately navigated to the surveillance room right after their encounter.

“Mh, magic computer on the wall,” Jason whispered, leaning forward in his chair and sipping his coffee from a straw. “Show me who thinks they’re most devious of all.”

He noticed on the bottom right screen, Captain Reyna was outside, holding something to her lips.

“Dammit, she brought Scipio…”

Jason squinted at the screen, cleaned his glasses on his shirt, then looked again.

“That’s not Skippy. Skippy doesn’t skip... Ironically.” he whispered. Taking another sip, he watched Reyna pick up the random dog, a scowl on her face.

“Who took Skips has the belt… Who did done it.” He mumbled to himself, putting the coffee down on the table at taking the mouse, flipping a screen to show the bullpen and the detectives milling around. Then he started looking through other screens in search of the missing dog until…

“WHERE IS MY DOG!” 

Jason nearly fell out of his chair, cursing the volume button on the speakers. “Shit, no reason to yell.”

He realised he was talking to his captain from 3 rooms away. He frowned, tugging at his collar.  

Jason went back to room-camera hopping, humming the tune to the pop song Love on Top.

Percy sneezed as he walked past Reyna, in his peripheral vision.

“Bless you.” He said instinctively, then paused and sat up straight.

“Allergies don’t set in that fast, babe.” He whipped his head to look the screen. He vaguely recalled from yesterday that Percy ran out of his medication, and he has yet to grab a new bottle. Jason knew for a fact it took at least 5 minutes for visible allergy symptoms, albeit they do stay mild. He smiled, hand reaching for the mouse. “You took Scipio.”

He clicked through screens, looking at Percy from behind. A nice view, he had to admit. Reyna’s voice just barely audible: “Yes, indeed, but I would kill you if she wasn’t.”

Jason watched Percy’s foot gently nudge a safe open, not breaking any eye contact with the scene in front of him.

A little toy car, expertly controlled, rolled into the safe carrying one very important belt of gold and leather.

“Bingpot.” Jason whispered, then blushed when he noticed he used Percy’s made up word.

“I want whoever took my dog to step forward and confess.” Reyna said, and Jason reached for his walkie talkie.

“Deploy the maids in exactly one minute.”

There was a moment of static, then Connor’s childish voice emerged from the device.

“Will do.”

Jason flipped the hood to his bright red and white Handmaid’s Tale Halloween costume, and left the surveillance room with a grin on his face.

 

* * *

 

The room flooded with red and white, and Percy immediately was blamed.

“You rave about the show 24/7, this is something you would do.” Hylla pointed at Percy accusingly.

“This isn’t me! Beck also watches it.”

“Nu uh,” Beckendorf held his arms up in mock surrender. “I stopped after episode 3. I didn’t care for it.”

The hooded maids started circling around everyone, the desks suddenly obscure. More maids swarmed in from the stairs, roof door, and hallway leading to the bathroom.

“There’s so many!” Reyna complained with a monotone. Percy’s mind started to roll, gears clicking.

He scanned the room, doing a mental headcount.

Reyna, Check. Hylla, Check. Beckendorf, Piper, Annabeth, all present. Jason and Travis being the only not present, and only one knew anything about Handmaid's Tale.

“MAIDS, STOP!” Percy demanded.

Like sheets of glasses suddenly appeared, the white and red dressed people stopped. The room grew silent.

Percy stalked up to one. “Nice plan, Jason.” He tossed the hood off the cloaked figure, revealing his smiling boyfriend.

“Surprise.”

“Tricks up, Grace, the maids can go now.”

Jason sighed. “Fine.”

Like water, the maids trickled away to the stairs to leave.

“You really think you could trick me like that?”

Jason smiled a little more.

“I know you had the belt.”

Percy rolled his eyes. “No like you can get to it. It's in a safe and I have the key.”

Jason held up a little black and gold key. “Oh?”

Percy bent down and pulled his key out of his shoe. “That's not mine, babe.”

“Then prove it.”

Percy smugly shrugged, everyone gathering around him as he went to his desk, pulled out the safe, and push the key in.

“It fits…” Percy twisted his wrist a little. When the key didn't move, panic started to set in. “Jason, what's going on?!”

Jason lightly laughed. “That's not the right key, babe.”

Percy slowly stood up. “I'm so confused.” 

Jason smiled more at the bewilderment in his boyfriend’s voice.

“Step aside, babe.” Jason shooed Percy back. Percy watched in gut-twisting horror as Jason slide the key in, and turned his wrist. Everyone tensed up at the safe opened up to reveal… 

“Where’s the belt?!” Percy exclaimed. Jason’s eyes went wide, his face paler than normal.

“I… I don’t know?” Jason admitted, standing up and spinning around to look at everyone around them.

“I put a tracker on the belt, when we took it.” Beck pulled out his phone. “It’s just outside, heading across the street.”

Everyone took one moment, before scattering to get to the stairs and elevator. Percy slide into the elevator, blocking the door from everyone else, but something caught his eye last second.

Jason stopped half run, turned around, and picked up a walkie talkie. Over the sound of the elevator doors, Percy heard Jason. “... good job distracting.”

Percy pushed the closest floor button. “Bingpot.” He smiled, his eyes blazing with excitement.

 

* * *

 

Jason waited a minute, which he passed by changing back into his crisp button up that Percy bought for his birthday. 

Then, casually, he made his way to the case room.

“Hello, mindbender.”

Jason jumped back at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. Percy was cross legged on top of corner desk Beckendorf set up so people can work here quietly.

“Jesus…”

“That was such a cute trick you did, babe. But the game’s up.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. ‘I'm here for an old case file.”

“Liar.” Percy uncrossed his legs, leaning forward. 

“Then tell me why I’m here.”

Percy laughed softly. “Because you’re fucking basic.”

Jason wrinkled his nose. “Ouch, that’s so harsh… keep doing it.”

Percy smiled. “So fucking predictable, ya boring.”

“God, how is that cute and hurtful at the same time.” Jason breathed. Percy stuck out his tongue a little.

“You staged the maids, we all know that, but it would be impossible to get the key away from me. So you had Connor switch my safe with one that was identical. That’s why the safe was empty.”

Jason smiled. “But the belt isn’t here.”

“Oh, we both know it’s still in this building.” Percy purred. “You wouldn’t have stopped, not so close to midnight, even to just grab a case.”

“Well you can’t find it.”

Percy pointed next to Jason. “That box, case of January 1st ‘14, when I lost our bet and we went on a ‘date’ then did a gang bust. Dust pattern doesn’t match the other boxes around it.”

“Dammit.” Jason bit the inside of his lip.

“It’s midnight, babe, and I won.”

Percy slid off the table, walking on his toes to the case box.

“Can I ask you something, before you open the box?” Jason watched Percy grab the box, turning to walk away from Jason.

Percy hummed, putting the box on the desk.

“How’d you get up here so fast?”

Percy paused, looking up.

“I pushed the button on the elevator, exitted the floor right below us, sprinted to the utilities elevator, which is right next to this room.”

Jason nodded. “Right, Maria gave you the key to it because she trusts you.”

“Uh huh.” Percy took the lid of the box and held up the belt, turning to look at Jason. “I won.”

Jason’s chest fluttered. “Babe, you might want to read what’s on there.”

Percy’s smile dropped, his eyes widening. His head dropped down, eyes scanning the golden words. Jason dropped to his knees, pulling out a small box.

“Percy Jackson, will you mar…”

Percy looked up, his words stuck in his throat. Jason took in a deep breath.

“Marry me.”

Percy dropped the belt.  “I… I swear if this is a prank.”

Jason shook his head, smiling softly. “No, it’s real. I promise.”

“Oh my god.” Percy whispered. “Oh my god…” his voice got louder.

“January 1st, 2014, was our first ‘date’. It sucked, and it was because of a bet, but when we were given that case… I started to notice I liked you. A little more than I planned to.”

Percy’s hands were shaking, his brilliant green eyes wide and watery, a smile on his face.

“It was a rocky start, but…. all of our little nights of late shifts and dates on the couch in our living room, it all made me realise I was this to be forever. Percy Jackson, will you marry me?”

Percy nodded rapidly. “Yes, I wil..” his voice cracked from the tears, Jason choking back his own. 

He got up from his knees, taking the little silver and green ring out of the box. Percy shuffled to him, holding out his hand. Jason gently took it, kissing his knuckles and sliding the ring onto his finger.

“This is so real, oh my god…” Percy whispered, fiddling with the ring.

Jason kissed his cheek. “I bet that wasn’t boring or predictable.”

Percy laughed, his voice still cracked. 

“No, it wasn’t.” He admitted. Jason wrapped his hand around Percy’s waist, leading him out of the room and towards their desks, just down the hall.

When they got there, The detectives had rounded up again, obviously pissed.

“There you two are, did you band against…” Reyna stopped mid sentence, her eyes on Percy’s left hand, which he was still fumbling with.

“Did… did you…?” She looked at Jason.

“Uh huh!”

Reyna looked back at Percy. “And you…?”

Percy nodded rapidly, bouncing on his heels softly.

“Oh… oh my…” Reyna’s voice got higher, in mild surprise.

“What’s going on?” Hylla glanced over.

Percy bounced even more, barely containing his contagious excitement.

“I’m getting married!”

At that moment, Travis slid into the room.

“I HEARD MARRIED.”

Jason let out a laugh. “I… I planned this a weeks ago, when I looked at Percy and his spirit and energy and how passionate he is. I wanted to keep that forever, I wanted to marry him, and I wanted to say to people ‘this is my husband’.”

Percy leaned against Jason, looking up.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Beckendorf clapped his hands together. “Well shift is over, let's go celebrate this beautiful engagement with some drinks.”

“And wallow in the development no one actually won the bet.” Reyna grumbled.

Everyone started to laugh, before shuffling to grab their stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> comments? better than kudos, but leave both plx


End file.
